Untitled
by youtuber411
Summary: Tommy's hiding a secret... adommy


Adam kicked off his shoes, tossing his keys into the bowl on the table in the foyer before calling, "Tommy? I'm home!"

Tommy stepped into the foyer where Adam was waiting with open arms, hugging the blond. But Tommy does not return the hug... No, Tommy hardly touches Adam outside the bedroom... Actually, he hardly touches anyone. When Adam met Tommy, he immediately loved the boy's sense of mystery that seemed to follow him... a mystery that was waiting to be solved... and Adam wanted to be the one to solve it. I suppose that's why Tommy is so interesting to Adam.

"What's for supper?" Tommy didn't respond, and Adam didn't take it personally. Tommy is always quiet. He only speaks when he thought it necessary. The loudest sounds he makes are when he and Adam are making love. The blond sauntered into the kitchen, Adam on his heels, and gestured with his hand to the homemade pizza on the table. Adam grinned as he takes a piece, biting it before realizing it was a whole pizza. "Won't you eat?" he

asked the blond seated on the counter, leaning back against the cabinets. Tommy only shrugged, picking at his nails awkwardly.

Oh how Adam wished he could help this boy... Tommy has certain habits he seemingly cannot get out of. For example; when Adam reaches for him, he instinctively steps back. When Adam holds a weapon-like a steak knife, baseball bat, etc.-Tommy's eyes widen and he becomes jumpy and cautious, almost like he's expecting Adam to hit him with the object. And when Adam raises his hand to scratch his forehead or run his hand through his hair, Tommy flinches, as if he's bracing himself for a blow. It wasn't difficult for Adam to question the existence of a past abusive boyfriend... All the signs were there.

Adam takes as many precautions as he can. He fucks him at a slow pace, not wanting to scare or hurt his baby. He always uses encouraging words to lift the blond up. He never raises his voice, even when he's cross about something. He'd rather deal with that than give his baby a reason to leave. Tommy tries, though, Adam can tell...

Tommy slid off the counter top, walking over to Adam and sitting in a chair beside him. It took a moment before he spoke his mind. "Can we have sex tonight?" he asked timidly, like it was a sin for him to want that.

Adam cupped the boy's chin and tilted it up so he could look into those gorgeous, yet empty, brown eyes. "Of course... Don't ever hesitate to ask if you ever want something..." He leaned forward to kiss his lover, but Tommy drew back, rising to his feet and taking Adam's dirty plate to the sink. "I can do my own dish." Adam offered, watching Tommy as he scrubbed the plate. The blond merely shook his head and continued washing. When he finished, he glanced at Adam timidly, only the spark in his eyes showing what he wanted. Adam-with Tommy's silence rubbed off and onto him-took the blond's hand and without another word, he lead the way to the bedroom.

Now, Tommy is very self-conscious about his body, and tries his best to not fully expose himself to his lover, even though Adam has seen him naked plenty of times. But it's not just his body he doesn't like... His arms, chest, thighs, and tummy were criss-crossed with ugly white scars against his already alabaster skin. As much as Adam begs and pleads for Tommy to tell him what happened, the blond just clamps his mouth shut, a cold distant look in his eyes every time, until Adam gave up trying to pry the truth out of the young blond.

Adam is quick to strip out of his clothing and respectfully turns away as Tommy undresses; knowing that the boy wouldn't if he watched. Adam felt a shift in the bed as Tommy slid under the blanket. He got the familiar feeling in the pit of his stomach. It was not horniness, lust, or-although he wished-love... no. It was fear. Fear that he would hurt his baby and Tommy would cower or run... He got this feeling every time the two were about to make love.

Tommy's breathing became heavy as Adam crawled closer to him, not in an arousing way... but in a scared, nervous way. His heart would pound every time he got naked in front of someone. Every time, I swear absolutely every time Adam moved closer to Tommy, the blond had to clamp his teeth together and lock his jaw to prevent his tongue to scream, "Wait! I've changed my mind!" but when it was all over, he was so glad he didn't let that happen. Adam slid under the blanket next to his lover and slowly kissed the corner of Tommy's mouth. He never bites or sucks on Tommy's pale skin, no matter how much he wanted to mark the soft white flesh... no. He took baby steps with his lover. Tommy moaned softly as Adam cautiously stroked his baby's cock. "You like that?" Adam breathed on Tommy's skin and the blond shivered in delight. "I'll bet you do." Adam's free hand wandered up Tommy's chest, tracing the hated scars.

"Stop..." as soon as the word passed through Tommy's lips, Adam took his hands off his lover.

"What? Did I hurt you? I'm so sorry!"

Tommy shook his head once. "You didn't hurt me, I just... I don't want you to touch my scars. They're ugly. They make me ugly."

Adam sighed and brushed the hair out of Tommy's face. "No amount of scars can make you ugly baby..." Tommy leaned forward and pressed his lips to Adam's. Adam was still, afraid that if he moved, Tommy would flinch. "Please, can we just forget about my scars, ok? Let's continue." Adam licked the fingers of his right hand, sliding one into Tommy's entrance and slowly thrusting it into the tight warmth. He entered two more, one at a time, until he was sure Tommy was stretched enough. He lathered himself up with lube as Tommy watched, silently. Slowly, carefully, Adam slid his dick into Tommy's little hole, watching inch-by-inch disappear until he was completely inside. Tommy, on his back, glanced up to peer into his lover's eyes. Adam could see the fearful haze in the brown eyes of his boyfriend. "Don't worry, I'll be gentle." Tommy took a deep breath and nodded, signaling Adam to begin. Adam buried

his face in Tommy's neck, inhaling the smell of sweat and the distinct scent of just Tommy as his hips moved in a slow rhythm. Tommy gasped and arched into Adam, molding his small body to his lover's freckled one.

"Yes," he whispered, his fists tight in Adam's hair, "...oh yeah!" Adam smiled to himself, loving how Tommy's voice became husky when they were making love. With a few more thrusts, Tommy released, a strangled moan coming from his chest... and that moan was what Adam was waiting for, for he, too, released, deep inside his lover. That moan drove him so wild...

His chest heaved along with Tommy's and he kissed the blonds lips softly. He slowly pulled out, kissing the boy once more before sitting on his shins. Tommy propped himself up on his elbows, not minding that the blanket was gone, exposing his scarred naked body to Adam. He smiled slightly, glad he didn't change his mind at the last minute.

"That was amazing." he admitted, a slow blush creeping over his face.

Adam returned a grin. "It was."

Then Tommy frowned. "Why are you so careful with me? You think I don't notice? Because I do..."

Adam sighed. "I... I don't want to hurt you..." he admitted.

"Why are you worried about that?" Tommy asked, staring at Adam's dick, his gaze trailing down the length. It was one of the things he absolutely adored about Adam... it has fucking freckles on it, for god's sakes!

"I know you've been through something.. something painful.. that you will never forget. I want you to be as comfortable as you can because I care about you."

Tommy blushed. "You have to know, Adam, that it's not you who I'm afraid of."

Adam nodded. "I _do _know that, but I don't want to give you a reason to be."

Tommy sat on his shins in front of Adam. "Please don't worry about me. Give me some time. I'll get through this."

Adam stared into Tommy's eyes. "No," he said, "we'll get through this... together." He brushed Tommy's hair out of his face and for once the blond didn't flinch. "Together." he agreed..


End file.
